cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gondor
13 |activenations = 6 |percentactive = 46% |totalstrength = 482,578 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 37,121 |totalnukes = 152 |score = 1.78 }} Gondor Announcements #Declaration of Existence - 20 January 2010 #The Treaty of Eorl - The Lost World MDoAP - 20 January 2010 #Protection of TGR AA - 26 January 2010 #Gondor & tLW Declaration of War against The Brain - 29 January 2010 #Joint Peace Announcement - 29 January 2010 #A Hobbit UrINEated On Me - UINE ODP - 2 February 2010 Royal Charter of Gondor Preamble The Kingdom of Gondor stands resolute as a political alliance of mutual defence and economic cooperation, stretching from the Rivers Gwathlo and Glanduin to the Misty Mountains; from the eaves of the Fangorn Forest to the Marshes of Nindalf. With its capital in Minas Tirith, Gondor is firmly united and sovereign of any and all foreign powers, under the authority of His August Majesty the King. Section One Any people may bind themselves to the Kingdom of Gondor at any time, provided they commit themselves fully to the culture and way of life of Gondor. Once accepted by the Royal Government, one is considered a subject of Gondor, and is equal with all others regardless of strength or tenure. Section Two Gondor is ruled by His August Majesty the King, who enjoys the authority of an absolute monarch in both internal and external proceedings, including declarations of war, relations with foreign powers and the appointment of Lords to the Council-General. His August Majesty appoints a Royal Steward as a safeguard against the loss of royal traditions and knowledge, and to serve as a permanent under-study to the King, and an immediate Viceroy if need. Should the throne ever become vacant, the Royal Steward may assume the crown as King of Gondor. The Steward shall also serve as a member of the Council-General, filling one of the four Lordships of Gondor. His August Majesty shall also appoint four Lords to the Council-General, each being tasked with the oversight and execution of a specific aspect of the Kingdom. These Lords shall include a Lord High Treasurer, responsible for the Central Bank and all collective commerce; Lord Helm Guardian, responsible for all matters of war and defence, as well as the operational security of Minas Tirith; Lord Chancellor and Keeper of the Seals, responsible for the internal workings of the Kingdom; and the Lord Emissary, responsible for all foreign affairs of the Kingdom, and for managing Gondor’s relations with foreign powers. In addition to the Lords of the Council-General, there shall be a Council of Lieutenants, made up of four elected officials, each charged with assisting a Lord of the Council-General in his duties. Section Three Any subject of Gondor may be removed from the Kingdom by a simple majority of all voting subjects, in a popular vote brought forward by any subject of Gondor in good standing. Additionally, the High Government may remove any subject from the Kingdom immediately, should the situation warrant. Declarations of war on behalf of Gondor may be made by His August Majesty, or by joint decision of three fourths of the Council-General in his absence. Should the Council-General vote to go to war in the absence of His August Majesty, the Royal Steward retains veto power. Treaties and agreements on behalf of Gondor may be signed by His August Majesty in cooperation with the Council-General. The Council-General may not sign treaties in His August Majesty’s absence. Section Four The preceding document is the official law of the land for all subjects of Gondor, and is part of the Royal Constitution. It may only be amended by joint decision of His August Majesty the King, and a majority of all voting subjects of Gondor. Treaties